


A Cup of Serendipity

by turtlelino



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, fluff as sweet as what hyejoo ordered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/turtlelino
Summary: Chaewon was working at the cafe when a girl walked in wearing all black and a leather jacket. She thought the girl was one of those dark, edgy teens who only drank pure black coffee, but was surprised when the girl makes her blend the sweetest concoction she has ever heard of.Or 100 ways Chaewon and Hyejoo say "I love you" to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're in college so they're aged up a bit. They're also slightly more sarcastic and tired, college does that to a person.
> 
> Also, the 100 ways to say "I love you" can be found here:  
> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

Chaewon let out a deep sigh. She was working at her part-time job and had served more customers in the past hour than she normally did in a week. Then again, it _was_ lunchtime.

She was thankful that the onslaught of customers had stopped for a while and it gave her a bit of time to rest. She was used to working in a quiet, calm environment where she could spend her free time reading and reviewing her materials, not ones where mindless chatter filled the room and she couldn’t get even a minute to herself. But sadly, this was not her normal shift.

Her shift was normally at night, when everyone was at home and they only ordered coffee to stay awake while cramming their essay. But her coworker got sick and she had no classes on Thursdays, so she had to cover her shift.

She hated school days and she especially hated the afternoons.

The windchimes hummed and Chaewon took another deep breath. She looked over at the door to see the next customer walk through. It was a girl, probably her age. She was wearing a plain black shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. _Was there a sale at Hot Topic?_

Chaewon thought that the girl was probably one of those dark, edgy teens. The ones who listened to alternative rock or grunge. Maybe even drank pure black coffee or had a pet wolf.

She knew it was judgemental of her to think all that based only on her outfit, but with her job where she met most of these people only once, she needed to entertain herself with these stories she’s created.

The girl walked up to the counter and Chaewon noticed the black choker adorning her neck, how it contrasted against her skin and brought attention to her collarbones. She shook her head and stood up straight. Her hand was near the pen and paper on the counter, ready to take the girl’s order. “Hello, may I take your order?” She said her line with the best smile she could muster, hoping that it betrayed her exhaustion.

“Uh, can I have an iced caramel frappe with whole milk, crème frappe syrup, caramel syrup, vanilla bean powder, whipped cream, and an additional two teaspoons of sugar? For takeout.”

Chaewon looked up from the pad and stared at the girl, shocked at what she ordered. She didn’t think she misheard anything and that girl said it like she was used to ordering that. Everything she mentioned was already really sweet, but she’s _still_ asking for additional sugar?

“I feel like I’m legally required to tell you that that’s at _least_ 50 grams of sugar.” Chaewon was sure she was making some kind of face. She can understand liking sweet drinks, but what the girl ordered just sounded like a dessert buffet squished into a blender.

The girl looked down in embarrassment, “I’m aware.” Chaewon felt a little bad, but who can even swallow down that drink?

“Alright then, can I have your name?” Chaewon asked, diverting the topic, hoping it will lessen the other’s embarrassment.

“Son Hyejoo.”

Chaewon directed her to the waiting area and turned around to blend the coffee. She felt nauseated at the amount of sugar she was mixing together, but to each their own, right?

Soon, she finished the coffee and offered it to Hyejoo at the waiting area, not needing to call out her name as she spotted her immediately.

“Here you go, Hyejoo. Hope you enjoy it.”

Hyejoo took the drink from her and immediately took a sip. She looked unfazed, so Chaewon assumed that she really did drink that kind of stuff regularly. Hyejoo looked back at her and gave her a bright smile, her eyes almost disappearing. “Have a nice day at work.”

Hyejoo turned around and left the cafe. So she wasn’t a dark, edgy teen who only drank pure black coffee. Well, only the coffee part was certain, Chaewon didn’t know if she was dark and edgy or not. Too bad she’d never see her again. It wasn’t her normal shift after all and she would probably never accept taking over the afternoon shift again.

But then again, emo girl _was pretty cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't visualize it, 50 grams of sugar is equivalent to 8 1/2 teaspoons or 3 tablespoons of sugar


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, she saw no sign of Hyejoo since. Not that she was looking for her, she just kept thinking back to the contrast of her appearance and her order.

Her shift was turning out to be like the usual: customers popping up once in a while; a few staying here and there, probably abusing the free wifi; and complete silence. Just the way Chaewon liked it. Gave her plenty of time to read.

That is until she saw someone waving a hand in front of her.

Chaewon looked up in shock and saw a familiar face.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Hyejoo said, “It’s just that I’ve been standing here for around five minutes now.”

“And you didn’t stop me earlier?”

“Well, it looked like what you were reading was really important. So I waited until you finished the chapter,” Hyejoo explained.

Chaewon looked down and saw that she indeed just finished the chapter. “You can disturb me whenever, you know. I only read on my spare time anyway. Dine-in or takeout?”

“Takeout. And it's more polite to have let you finish,” Hyejoo said with a certain tone, what specifically, Chaewon didn’t know.

“Hey, it's  _ your _ time. Just don't do it when there's a line.”

“I’m sure they wouldn't mind waiting; you reading isn't such a bad sight.”

Chaewon scoffed, but Hyejoo didn't miss the slight tint in her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was due to modesty or embarrassment, but she'll take it.

“Some people prefer coffee than some random barista.” Chaewon turned around to blend Hyejoo's coffee. “It’s two sugars, right?” She already knew it was two, but she still asked just in case.

“Yeah. I haven't ordered yet, how’d you remember?”

“Well, your order gave me diabetes just making it. So yeah, it’d be a while before I forgot it,” Chaewon laughed. She made sure it was obvious that it was just playful teasing, she didn’t want the other to be embarrassed again.

Luckily, Hyejoo laughed with her, “In that case, what’s your usual order?”

Chaewon was thrown off by that question. “Oh, well, when it's a normal day, caramel macchiato.”

“And when it's not a normal day?”

“Depends. If I'm sad, I get a toffee frappe; if I'm mad, a cafe au lait; and if I'm stressed, strawberry bubble tea.” Chaewon decided many things based on her mood. Mostly food, sometimes places she’d go to in her spare time.

“So many orders. And all of them from the menu.” 

“Well, it's better than your cake batter coffee.” She went back to the counter, Hyejoo's takeout coffee in her hand.

“Do you serve that?” Hyejoo gasped, looking at her wide-eyed. Chaewon didn't know what it was about the other's sweet tooth, but it terrified her how much sugar she can take in one go.

“Oh my god, we don't!” Chaewon hesitated before continuing, “But you can probably search around the internet for a DIY recipe. Tell me when you find one, I'll make it for you.” She didn’t know what it was about the other. She’s usually shy and closed off, but with Hyejoo—she found that she can banter and talk with her more easily.

The two shared a smile before Hyejoo took her coffee from the counter. “I'm looking forward to that, Chaewon.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the week, Hyejoo came by the cafe every day, always at the same time with the same order and always leaving shortly after.

That evening, Chaewon heard the familiar wind chimes, always ringing at around nine in the evening, like a clock striking twelve.

“Takeout?” Chaewon asked, already getting into their routine.

“Dine-in. I brought my laptop with me this time.” And as if needing proof, Hyejoo showed it to her before setting it down the counter. Chaewon noted how her laptop was decorated with stickers; there was a wolf, a plum, some cherry blossoms, Marceline from the show Adventure Time, a ‘hyudawn’ sticker in the corner, and even one of meringue cookies. Hyejoo took a seat as the other started brewing the coffee.

A few minutes later, Chaewon set down a spring green mug with a flourish, “One diabetes on ice for a Miss Son Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo coughed, “Will you ever let that go?”

“Never,” Chaewon said. She leaned across the counter, near where Hyejoo was typing away on her laptop. “So how come you’re staying here this time?”

“I couldn’t work at home, so I thought a change of scenery would help motivate me,” Hyejoo said, looking at Chaewon in the eyes, “Seems to be working.” Chaewon thought there was something different from Hyejoo’s usual stare, but she shook it off, unsure of what it was.

“Oh, what are you working on? Maybe I could help.”

“I’m supposed to write a review of a service and I decided to write about the cafe.”

Chaewon’s eyes lit up at that. “What have you written so far? Did you mention me?” A blush grew on Chaewon’s cheeks as she realized what she said. “N-not that you have to, it just would’ve been neat to be in a review.” Hyejoo laughed, amused at how the other girl can go from enthusiastic to shy in just a heartbeat.

“Here, I’ll read it to you,” Hyejoo said, and they both settled into comfortable positions, with Chaewon listening intently to every word coming from Hyejoo’s mouth. “The Butterfly Effect, a cafe located a block away from the university. It serves delicious coffee ranging from house blends to specific orders. Accompanying the soothing drinks is a wide array of desserts and meals, all freshly made and cooked to perfection. The quaint ambiance of the cafe gives it a comfortable homey feel, complemented with the soft, soothing music playing through the speakers.” There was a slight pause before Hyejoo continued, “The barista, however, will judge you for your tastes in coffee.”

Hyejoo watched as realization set in Chaewon’s face, her expression going from confusion to shock and finally, pouting. “You didn’t actually write that, did you?”

“I didn’t,” Hyejoo said, shaking her head, “I haven’t written anything about the employees yet.”

“Well, I’m not letting you write mean things about me. Besides, I’m not the only barista here,” Chaewon said.

“You’re right. I should’ve specified it.” Hyejoo let out a big laugh as Chaewon hit her. “But really though, I came wondering if I could ask you about the cafe.”

“Oh,” Chaewon blinked, “Sure, I guess. I don't know if I'd be any help though.”

“I can assure you, you will be,” Hyejoo said, showing her a soft, little smile. 

Hyejoo pulled out another file filled with prepared questions. “Are you ready?” she asked. 

“Yup.”

“Alright. Number one, how long have you been working here?”

“Hmm, almost two years, I think?” Chaewon bit her lip, thinking back to when she first started working. She remembered applying for the job on her supposed final year of high school.

“Wait, you’ve been working here for two years now?” Hyejoo asked, and at a nod from the barista she continued, “But I go here regularly and I’ve only seen you that one time.”

“Oh, my normal shift is from eight to eleven pm. I only covered for a friend that day,” Chaewon explained, “Worst day of my life. I’ve heard more names than in a class introduction.”

Hyejoo laughed at the girl's weird analogy, but she supposed it made sense, considering it was the start of a new term.

“So two years. Ok next question, how is the owner?”

“Oh, he's great! He let me pick my working hours and even gives me a good salary despite being a part-timer!” Chaewon said, “Couldn't have asked for a better boss.”

“He's really that nice?” Hyejoo asked, amazed.

Chaewon hummed in agreement. “He's really friendly and understanding too. All the employees here love him. You should meet him one day.”

“I guess I should,” Hyejoo smiled. “Third, how is your work experience overall?”

“Well, it's really nice. Like I said, I have a good and understanding boss. My normal shift is lax, allowing me to do other stuff. But not something unimportant,” she quickly corrected, “It's school related, yeah. Salary is good too. Coworkers are nice, if a little tired. Overall, I like working here.” She finished the last sentence with a nod.

Hyejoo typed everything she said, planning to edit it later and add a few things of her own. After a few seconds, she finished and looked over everything. “Well that’s all of it. Thank you for answering, you've been a really big help,” Hyejoo said. She saved the document and shut off her laptop.

“No problem!” Chaewon gave her a wide, almost lopsided smile, her eyes growing smaller.

“Hey, do you mind if I come by your shift more often?” Hyejoo asked. Chaewon saw a hint of worry in the other's eyes, as if afraid she would get rejected. Chaewon didn't see why she had anything to be afraid of though.

“Of course. You didn't have to ask, you know.”

“Didn't want to come off as annoying,” Hyejoo said shyly.

Chaewon snorted and shook her head. “You're not annoying. In fact, I quite like your company.”

“Really now?” A huge smile broke out on Hyejoo's face and Chaewon couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long i had to adjust to school life again (im running out of time for games, writing, and schoolwork help)  
> also a 5 month summer break is bad idk how to school again


	4. Chapter 4

Hyejoo was already in the cafe by the time Chaewon started her shift. They briefly greeted each other before Chaewon went into the back room to change. When she came back out, she was no longer in her sweats but in her uniform, tying the apron around her waist. 

“You’re here early today,” Chaewon said.

Hyejoo looked at her before going back to type on her laptop. Another essay to work on. “I’m leeching off the WiFi.”

“Glad to know the cafe is being put to good use,” Chaewon snickered. She surveyed the area, making sure everything was ready.

“It’s not like I don’t buy coffee though.”

“Oh yes, how could I ever forget your diabetes-on-the-go.”

“Speaking of which,” Hyejoo quickly typed something on her laptop before turning it around for Chaewon to see, “I brought this.”

Chaewon leaned over the counter and read what was on the screen. Her face turned from curiosity, to understanding, and finally disgust. 

“You actually searched for cake batter coffee,” Chaewon said, shaking her head and laughing.

Hyejoo laughed with her, “I mean, you did say you’d make it for me.”

“Fine. Can I see it again for a sec’?” Chaewon took note of the specifics: frappe, a cup of milk, coffee creamer, creme frappe syrup, s’mores flavored syrup, vanilla bean simple syrup, vanilla bean powder, vanilla extract, sugar, graham crackers, marshmallow creme, and whipped cream. “Do you still want additional sugar with this?”

“No, I’ll try it without first.”

Chaewon squinted her eyes, “Are you implying you’ll try it with, next time?”

Hyejoo hid behind her laptop, pretending to type something, before mumbling a quiet, “Yes.”

Chaewon just looked at the girl in front of her, unable to believe she could drink all that sugar in one go. Instead of asking her about it, she turned around and decided to make the cake concoction. 

Chaewon later set down a spring green mug filled with sweet-smelling coffee and topped with a mountain of whipped cream. Hyejoo took a sip, drinking in that familiar sweet taste. She figured the sugar was enough and she needn’t ask for more. “That’s so good. How much is it?”

“No, no,” Chaewon shook her head, a smile plastered on her face, “It’s my treat.”

Hyejoo smiled back, the mug still cupped between her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms are finally over  
> last night, i was writing a story for school and it was alr so long. but me being me, i had to put some gay romance there and it gave my story an additional 2-3 pages. so long story short, i prioritized the gay over the rest of the story hehe  
> i regret nothing tho


	5. Chapter 5

Hyejoo had soon become a regular at the cafe, staying even after receiving her order. She always took the spot at the counter nearest the cash register and neither of their days was complete without seeing each other. They spent their time idly chatting about the most random of things, from the latest music to things like liminal spaces.

“You’re clearly out of your mind,” Chaewon said, disgust on her face.

“You’re not even listening to any of my points.” This argument had been going on for ten minutes now and Hyejoo grew increasingly frustrated. Chaewon wouldn’t even listen to her, she just completely disregarded everything she was saying.

“I did listen and they are all wrong.”

Hyejoo pulled her hair in frustration. “How am I wrong?!”

“Because obviously, the most famous song is Ievan Polkka,” Chaewon said in a matter of fact tone, as if that one sentence proved her entire argument.

“You’re only saying that because Miku sang it!”

“So? Miku Hatsune is literally the face of Vocaloid. Why wouldn’t the best song be sung by her?”

“Being the most famous character and singing the most famous song are two different things and you know it.”

Chaewon shrugged. “Sure. Just like how Just Be Friends is the most famous song.” Chaewon shook her head, once again frustrating Hyejoo.

Hyejoo was about to say something when a ringing sound interrupted their banter. Chaewon’s alarm had set off, telling them it was the end of her shift. Chaewon reluctantly turned off her alarm, disappointed that their time together had come to an end. She knew it was pointless to feel that way as they’d be seeing each other again, but she couldn’t help but feel sad about it.

The equipment had already been cleaned and packed away, both of them knowing no one comes around this hour. But before Chaewon could go lock the front door, Hyejoo stopped her.

She took off her leather jacket and offered it to the smaller. “Here, take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

“What about you? Won’t you feel cold too?”

“My outfit is thick, unlike yours. I’ll be fine.” True to her word, the black shirt dress she had on seemed to be made of thick quality, and the sleeves went past her elbow. Satisfied, Chaewon accepted the jacket and put it on.

They walked out of the shop together, Hyejoo holding Chaewon’s things as she locked the door. When she returned it, she noted the other’s cheeks tinged red, but Chaewon only blamed it on the frigid air.

They walked for a couple of minutes in silence, both enjoying the calm atmosphere between them when— 

“It’s still Ievan Polkka.”

“Argh!!”


	6. Chapter 6

Hyejoo had been staring at her notebook and mumbling something the entire time she was in the cafe. Chaewon didn't know what it was but it seemed important, so she did her best not to bother her. But she was bored, and she wanted to talk to Hyejoo. Chaewon hoped that whatever she had been mumbling about would be over soon.

And as if a god had heard her prayers, Hyejoo stopped mumbling. Instead, she banged her head on the counter and let out a tiny scream. Chaewon rubbed her back comfortingly, “There, there.”

Chaewon looked at the notebook and saw a page full of writing. She thought she saw “Multimedia Channels” but it was hard to read the scrawled handwriting upside down.

“Were you studying?”

“Yeah,” a voice said from under the mess of black hair, “I have a test tomorrow and there's just too much to memorize!” She let out another tiny scream.

Chaewon flipped the notebook and read its contents. There really was too much to memorize, about 8 pages worth of notes. “I can help you study.”

Hyejoo raised her head, peeking from above her arms, “Really?”

“Yeah! I can test you on the ethics,” she flipped the page, “and the process and stuff.”

Hyejoo sat up and looked more enthusiastic, “Ok!”

Chaewon tested Hyejoo on the terms and the lists, even coming up with helpful and sometimes weird mnemonics. They spent the rest of Chaewon's shift studying about all the ins and outs of Communication in Media.

She found out the next week that Hyejoo had gotten a perfect score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i revised the previous chapters about a month ago, i changed and added a few details
> 
> also can you guys guess what hyejoos degree is?


	7. Chapter 7

It was closing time and Hyejoo was staring out the window. The rain was pouring down hard; it had been for hours now. Hyejoo hoped that it would’ve gotten lighter by this time, but it only seemed to have gotten worse.

Chaewon came out of the back room, dressed in a plaid shirt and sweatpants. She slipped on her backpack when she asked, “Ready to go?”

“One problem,” Hyejoo said, pointing out the window, a pout on her lips.

Chaewon, seeing the heavy downpour, rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a lavender umbrella and waved it at her. “Problem solved!”

“Yeah…,” Hyejoo trailed off, “Except I didn’t bring an umbrella.”

Unbothered, Chaewon grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the entrance. They stepped out of the cafe, the rain louder now, and Hyejoo watched as the other locked the doors. Chaewon then smiled at her.

“I don’t get it,” Hyejoo said, wondering why Chaewon was smiling at her like that, 

“We can share, you idiot.” She opened her umbrella and put it over Hyejoo’s head. The metal sticks of the umbrella hit the top of her head and a few strands of hair got caught in it.

Hyejoo put her hand above Chaewon’s and took hold of the umbrella. She raised it higher above their heads, making sure they both stayed dry. “How ‘bout I hold it?” she smiled back at the smaller.

Chaewon, too giddy, let the comment slide. Together, they walked into the rain and off to their homes. And if they were much closer than necessary, no one mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams? done. term? over. fic? updated. AND WITH THREE CHAPTERS


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Hyejoo came in the cafe, Chaewon immediately waved her over. Surprised by the unusual welcome, she asked what was wrong.

“Nothing. I just have something to show you.”

“Oh?” Hyejoo sat down at her usual spot, watching as Chaewon went to the display case. Aside from the delicious coffee and tea, the cafe also boasted their pastries. Chaewon kept telling her how good they all were and how talented her boss’s sister was for making them, but Hyejoo had never tried any of them.

Chaewon bounced over with a slice of cake, “It’s a new product. It’s called Chocolate Indulgence.” She began to turn the plate, showing off the cake to Hyejoo. The cake itself was chocolate, decorated with white icing and brown curls. On top was a single, dark red rose, surrounded by a couple of leaves. “I thought you might like it.”

Hyejoo examined the cake and was tempted to buy it, but, “I didn’t bring that much money with me.”

Chaewon just shook her head and smiled, “It’s on the house!”

“What? No. I can’t!” Hyejoo’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head profusely.

“No, come on,” Chaewon cut a piece of the cake and offered it to Hyejoo. She waved the fork teasingly in front of her mouth, “I already cut it, you’re forced to eat it now.”

“That’s cheating,” Hyejoo glared. But nevertheless, Hyejoo opened her mouth. Chaewon carefully brought the fork closer, close enough for Hyejoo to take it in one bite. Her eyes lit up as soon as she tasted it. “Mmm! That’s so good!”

The chocolate was rich and mouthwatering, with the vanilla buttercream icing complementing it well. She could also taste the fondant leaves, not too sweet, but not bland either. And upon closer inspection, she could smell a faint rosy aroma from the fondant, which only enhanced the taste of the creamy chocolate. Hyejoo felt that it was as if an angel had kissed her tongue with every bite of the cake.

“Right?” Chaewon said, eyes fixed on the other’s lips. A bit of frosting was left there and she had to stop herself from wiping it off. She looked back at the cake, willing herself to think about something else, and cut some more for Hyejoo.

Hyejoo, enjoying the taste and the fact that it was free, couldn’t help but eat the newly cut piece even while her mouth was still full. “Could be sweeter, though,” she said through all the cake.

“Oh my god, your sweet tooth is back.”

“Never left.” She motioned for Chaewon to cut her another piece, which she happily did.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’re you even looking for?” Hyejoo asked.

Chaewon had been rummaging through the cafe’s cupboards for a while now, and it seemed like she wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. “I’m not looking for something,” Chaewon said into the cupboard, sounds of glasses clinking accompanying her voice, “I’m just rearranging the stuff.”

Hyejoo watched as the barista reached to the back of the cupboard, tiptoeing on the stool she stood on. “You sure you should be doing that during store hours?”

That made Chaewon stop and look back at her, “You think I’m gonna do overtime just for this?” 

Hyejoo grunted, seeing her point, and Chaewon went back to the cupboard, adding a mumbled “Besides, you’re the only one here, like always.”

While Chaewon was fixing the cupboards, Hyejoo occupied herself with some manga. She had been addicted to a certain one for a few weeks now and she was just about to catch up to it. She was reading the latest chapter when she noticed the stool wobbling.

“Careful,” Hyejoo said, glancing at the other.

But the stool kept wobbling.

Wary, Hyejoo took her eyes off her phone, “Hey, you alright there?”

“Yeah, think so,” Chaewon said. Whether she hadn’t noticed or was simply unbothered by the wobbling, Hyejoo didn’t know. She decided to take the girl’s word for it, but she found that her eyes kept flitting back and forth from the scene.

But just when she was starting to calm back down, she heard a scratch. The stool was sliding. 

“Chae!” Hyejoo leaped across the counter, not caring if she knocked off any of the glasses. She moved faster than she ever moved before, pushed by the adrenaline and concern for the other. The stool finally couldn’t handle it and slid across the floor, bringing Chaewon down with it. Chaewon prepared for the impact, but instead of hitting the hard, cold floor, she hit something softer and gentler. She opened her eyes, only to look at Hyejoo’s worried face. She had caught her in her arms.

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other and catching their breaths. When the moment had passed, Hyejoo put Chaewon down and both of them looked anywhere but the other.

“Thank you,” Chaewon mumbled.

“No problem. Be more careful next time.”

“Y-yeah.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a stressful day today, i finally uploaded this chapter!! hope you guys enjoy

It had been a month since they first met. Hyejoo could feel there was an unspoken tension between them since Chaewon fell from the stool, but she didn’t know how to break through it. Remembering, what happened though, how her heart beat as she caught her, she made a plan to get rid of the tension.

And that’s how she found herself sitting at her usual spot, more nervous than ever before. This wasn’t even a big deal, she told herself. She had done this before, what difference did it make? But, she had never felt quite this way before.

Before she could lose her courage, she caught Chaewon’s attention. “I—,” as if a frog had jumped up her throat, Hyejoo found herself unable to continue, “I, uhh I—”

“Are you alright?” Chaewon said, confusion all over her face. In all the time they’ve known each other, Chaewon had never seen the other at a loss for words. She quickly grew worried.  _ Was something wrong? Did something happen? _

Hyejoo, seeing the thoughts form in the other’s head, dismissed her. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just fine.” She let out a nervous, totally inconspicuous laugh.  _ Great, as if I haven’t embarrassed myself enough already.  _ But remembering her goal for the day, she cleared her throat and mentally slapped herself.

“Um, will you go on a date with me?”

Hyejoo looked at her, waiting for a reaction, but she just stared blankly back at her. Chaewon was still registering her words, unable to believe what she heard. She never thought the other would ask her out, thought she only saw her as just that one barista. She blinked, shaking herself out of her denial. “I-I would love to!”

Hyejoo smiled, glad that she didn’t reject her. She began planning what they would do, how the day would go about, when Chaewon suddenly frowned.  _ Oh no. Was she gonna change her mind? _

“But my next day off isn’t until two weeks from now,” Chaewon said, her brows creasing, face tinted with apology.

“That’s fine. I’ll wait for you,” Hyejoo said, a soft, comforting smile growing on her face, and Chaewon couldn’t help but smile back. And at that moment, Hyejoo already knew she’d wait for however long for this girl.


End file.
